


How to Fix a Relationship?

by 7Han



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: MCU/Rogers, hydra!steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: Steve試圖修復Tony，而他們兩個早就都碎的徹底。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America 3後電影背景/Captain America 2016漫畫背景  
> Hydra!Steve  
> MCU!Rogers  
> 有蛇隊洗白、穿越等捏造劇情

　　他知道要掌控一個Tony Stark有多麼容易，更別提這個Tony在他遇見的時候早就支離破碎的徹徹底底了，他花了一點時間修復了Tony對全宇宙所有Steve Rogers的信任，代價是他完整的虛假故事，關於一個魔方，關於另一個內戰，關於他的Tony再也不能睜開眼睛──關於他只是個錯誤且虛假的Steve，於是在他一無所有而且同樣破碎之後，他得到的第一樣東西是一個受傷、遭受欺騙、壞掉的Tony Stark。

　　但Steve不是想利用這個Tony，他只是想擁有自己的Tony，而那個怨靈，那個藍色投影的AI Tony甚至不是自己的，他是假的，一個魔方的造物，當他被發現，當他被逮捕，所有人看他的眼神就像一個怪物，而當Steve知道自己的一切都是謊言之後，他還有什麼理由不讓真正的Steve擁有AI Tony，去彌補他造成的破壞，他不知道要從何開始，但他知道真正的那個好的Steve會辦到的，畢竟他才是美國隊長，那意味著一切好的事情，不是嗎？

　　（只有那個藍色的幽靈用溫和的眼神看著他，一次一次告訴他他是個更好的人，不該在錯誤的路上走得更遠，他不是假的Steve，任何Steve都會是個好人，他後悔自己當時沒有相信AI Tony的話，所以為此他做了更好的決定回報Tony。）

　　可這個Tony不一樣，這個世界的Steve Rogers丟下了盾，不配美國隊長的名號，他沒有被任何人操控，沒有被魔方竄改人生，沒有被噁心的幻影記憶操弄腦子還被丟到另一個平行宇宙去，他是自己決定傷害Tony的，他留下了Tony一個人──而他把握了這個機會。

　　Steve Rogers也是有陰暗面的人，他們會說謊、會欺瞞，他們會趁虛而入，而他敢保證自己是所有Rogers裡頭最掌握這些訣竅的Steve，當這個世界的Rogers回來時，他可一點都不擔心。

　　Rogers瞪著他的眼神就像那些人盯著他像個怪物，其他人忙著對Tony咆哮說他不該相信Steve甚至不該留下他（他們的人生已經都太多謊言了，所以他們決定在這件事情上誠實），但當他們的Tony站出來一字一字說他信任Steve，並且不接受任何反對或質疑的時候，他知道自己贏過了那邊那位Rogers。

　　他想當個好人，儘管他的腦子告訴他他一直都是個好人在做好事（用錯誤的方式，他現在知道了），所以他不會對Rogers採取任何會違反道德或單純會讓Tony不高興的行動，但他知道自己會怎麼做，試圖挽回Tony的心、修復信任，或者找到Steve任何不值得信任的證據好說服Tony，可那不會發生，Steve不會讓它們發生。

　　也許他把其視為一個挑戰，讓他陰暗的那塊心臟鼓譟的特別厲害，又或者他知道自己非常非常嚴重的佔有欲作祟了才會讓他這麼做──他不想分享，不想讓任何人見到Tony這個模樣，但是這又讓他格外興奮，Tony也是。

　　他如何修復Tony對Steve Rogers的信任好讓Tony做正確的決定把反註冊派帶回來，又如何讓他在Steve Rogers中其實只信任Steve，還有能夠開始接受Steve的觸碰都是另一個冗長的故事，他唯一能說的是，明顯變得空蕩的大廈有個好處，沒有人妨礙他隨時隨地都能在Tony身上點火，他會懷念這個的。

　　Tony解決了反註冊派的通緝問題，但很多後續的問題在他們回國之後接連著冒出頭來，他們才剛踏回美國國土就開始著手解決他們遺留下來的混亂，這一整天下來大家都累了，但他知道有個人還不會睡，他在等著一個機會要和Tony談談，很不幸的是，Steve先來了一步。

　　他到工作間告訴Tony他做的很好，註冊法案的事情、取消通緝的事情，還有，他在復仇者們面前袒護他的事情，Steve在Tony背後摟著他的腰靠在他耳邊說的。他的手不安分地鑽進Tony的背心底下，把他的衣服往上推露出胸膛，揉捏那兩顆敏感挺立的乳頭，他舔弄著Tony的耳朵，把腿插進他的腿間好撐住Tony癱軟的身體，壓他在工作檯上挑逗徹底。

　　他還不急著告訴Tony他沒關工作間的門，而且他們有個觀眾，Steve大概可以猜的到Rogers是如何站在門外目睹這一切，目不轉睛，儘管知道這不應該卻無法挪動步伐離開這裡，Tony的呻吟毫無顧忌，工作間的隔音很好，而且他們習慣大廈沒人。只是玩弄乳頭就讓Tony發出這麼黏膩的叫聲，Rogers大概從來都沒有想過，畢竟他們什麼也不是。

　　有觀眾讓Steve硬的更快，當然Tony乞求的扭動臀部摩擦他也是其中一個原因，他讓Tony趴在冰冷的桌面上，Tony被冰的又或者興奮地顫抖不已，被扒掉褲子時彈出的臀肉在他掌心下，他揉捏了會兒輕輕拍打幾下，Tony喜歡這樣，聲音變得低沉，屁股抬的更高要求更多，Steve故意抽開身子好讓門後的觀眾欣賞一番，他順便拿了潤滑液回來。

　　「你真棒，Tony。」他的手指推進去他體內時說道，他感覺到Tony的穴肉迫不及待的把他吸的更深，在他能接受來自Steve的一切之後，他總是很享受性愛的，Steve也會確定他給的Tony都很喜歡，Tony喜歡很多的讚美，「你那麼溫暖……那麼柔軟……天，我居然能擁有你。」

　　那是真話。真相總是能帶來意想不到的殺傷力，不是嗎？Tony爆發出一陣帶哭腔的唔咽，恰好Steve的手指戳弄到了他那處舒服的點，他抖的就像片枯黃要從樹上落下的葉子，Steve感覺到背後傳來一陣動靜，要不是Rogers慌了手腳準備逃走，要不就是他氣得就像隻好鬥的獅子要衝過來撕碎Steve，但Tony哭著大叫著射出來打斷了Rogers無論剛才想要做什麼。

　　Steve之所以能這麼確定是因為他注意到了他的眼前有面金屬反射了背後的情景，很顯然Tony也注意到了，不過Rogers的角度大概看不到自己的偷窺早曝光了。他有趣地挑挑眉，對Tony出奇敏感的身體，他甚至都還沒有摸Tony他就射了，看來他是開了扇不得了的門吶。

　　「Steve，進來！……操我，拜託！」Tony死死抓著桌子邊緣的手都泛白了，不顧廉恥地乞求。

　　Steve幾乎都要被內心膨脹的喜悅和興奮弄死了，他單手連著拉掉鬆散的運動褲和底褲，沾著潤滑劑的手擼動他的勃起，掰開Tony的臀瓣看著溼答答的穴口，確認潤滑足夠多，絕對不會傷害到Tony時，才把自己捅進去。他不知道Rogers被解凍之後有沒有補男性交媾的性知識，如果沒有，他可給Rogers上了特別的一課──其實一開始連Tony都不曉得自己居然會被插的這麼舒服。

　　他頂到Tony的最裡面，整個人壓在Tony身上，啃咬他的耳朵，一邊低語：「你喜歡這樣嗎？被人看著。」

　　「我覺得你是故意的。」Tony哼哼，拿手肘撞他一下示意趕緊動動別在頂他了。

　　Steve輕笑，滿意到有一股衝動想直接在這裡粗暴的操翻Tony，因為他縱容他這麼欺負門外的Rogers，當然，也縱容他欺負那個飢渴吸吮著他的地方，可他不想太快累壞Tony。Steve退到穴口淺淺的摩擦，讓Tony感覺到穴口上的壓力，但是又沒辦法搔到癢處，心癢難耐的只好又發出哭腔求求他，「Steve，我想要你……」

　　「想要我？還是想要隨便一個人的陰莖塞住你？」他當然意有所指，但是他怕把話暗示的太明白會惹怒Tony。

　　幸好Tony並不在意，天才如他自然有所察覺，為了讓Steve安心而喊得更大聲了：「只要你的，Steve，拜託，求你了，快點啦……」他的渴求被呻吟給打斷，喘息也被打亂。

　　Steve用力地挺進，重重的挺動腰部，狠狠撞進Tony的體內，手邊揉著他彈性的臀肉愛不釋手。超級士兵的尺寸很大，光是全部頂進來就能讓Tony的後穴感到撐脹，更別提只是輕微的抽插次次都能摩擦到那要命的點，他已經射過一次，可還是能在Steve一下下用力頂弄下被操的又勃起一次，哭得亂七八糟也完全不知道自己在喊些什麼了。

　　──他只知道他想要這個Steve永遠不要離開。

　　他知道他應該要好好和Steve談談，就算是他一直告訴他紐約不能沒有復仇者，支持他修改法案爭取讓反註冊派回來，給他們這些人一個重新表現的機會，他知道這是因為Steve都是這種會為了大局犧牲的人（心中有個小小的聲音反駁著：事實證明，他們也會為了心中所念而不顧一切），所以這個Steve不一樣，他失去了所有，沒有家人、沒有朋友，他甚至失去了自己的世界、正確的記憶，徹徹底底地找不回來了，現在他想要的只有Tony，而他很樂意給這個Steve他想要的一切。

　　Tony側過頭，伸長手臂拉下Steve的腦袋和自己接吻，這個舉動似乎讓伏在他身上的男人理智斷線了，變成野獸般啃咬他的嘴唇，然後拔出來，急忙忙把他翻過來，抓住他的腰把他放到工作檯上掰開大腿，完全不顧工具兵兵乓乓的砸在地上發出震耳欲聾的聲響，他一邊舔著Tony的嘴唇，把舌頭放進去攪弄彷彿試圖弄壞他的腦子，一邊抽插著他被開發的要是沒有Steve就活不下去的穴肉。

　　他被操的晃動的時候只能攀緊Steve的背，很難聚焦所以門外的那人看不出來是什麼表情，而他發覺自己其實已經很久沒想過Rogers的事了，實在不知道這人看到他和他的平行世界同位體做愛會有什麼樣的想法。噁心？覺得受到背叛？在他們回來之前Tony根本沒考慮過被發現了會怎麼樣，他想的全只有Steve的感受。

　　他發出一聲綿長的感嘆，聽起來就像被操爽的呻吟，當Steve近乎是發出類似怒吼的聲音射進他體內的時候，Tony窩在Steve的頸邊淺淺地笑了，「行了嗎？確認好我是你的了嗎？還是想要尿在我體內乾脆做個標記什麼的？嗯？噢！別咬我脖子！」

　　他拍了一下那條趴在身上撒野的大狗，脖子被咬了一口，造次的那人還一臉得意，Tony只差沒看到具現化的狗尾巴在眼前左右搖晃了，他無奈地伸腳踢踢Steve的屁股，「Rogers走了。」

　　然後，然後他就被以還插著的狀態捧著屁股抱起來了，換Steve坐到桌上，他坐在Steve的陰莖上。

　　Tony挑眉低頭看著Steve。

　　「那麼，來第二輪吧，Tony。」

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 太多隊3後Hydra!Steve穿越治癒MCU!Tony的故事了，所以乾脆跳過前面那段交心的過程，直接變成交媾了。標題很騙人我知道，但這確實是一個省略很多細節的互相治癒的故事。  
> Steve在自己的Tony死去後依舊執行Hydra的計畫，但是被變成AI後的Tony發現了，但AI Tony一直沒有去警告別人，只是不停告訴Steve他是個好人，直到Steve有天行動失敗後被捕，發現所有人都視他為怪物，是被魔方製造出來的假Steve，只有AI Tony認為Hydra!Steve依舊是Steve，然後Steve逃跑找到了魔方，做了正確的事情，讓真正的Steve回來，但是他也想成為AI Tony說的好的Steve，所以他被魔方抽離開來，傳送到了MCU!Tony的身邊，而那時Tony在空蕩的大廈裡一遍一遍做著要被殺死在西伯利亞諸此之類的惡夢。  
> 所以這是失去所有，互相慰藉互相修復的兩個人最後相愛的之後的故事。  
> 當然，這個Steve擁有的雖然是假的記憶，但是依舊有全宇宙通用的Steve Rogers的品格和使命感，以及更全面認識自己陰暗面的性格，所以他讓Tony找回復仇者是為了做正確的事情，在Rogers面前和Tony做愛當然是私心和宣示主權。  
> 至於Rogers?他到底怎麼想的，有後續再說吧，不過我們都知道美國隊長可不會輕言放棄就是了。


End file.
